Coqueteando con el desastre
by MrRayney
Summary: Tal vez Raven tenía razón y él era un completo idiota, después de todo no estaba del todo seguro que salir con Jinx sea una de sus mejores ideas. Serie de one-shot centrados en el extraño romance entre el mutante y la hechicera de la mala suerte, todas estas historias han sido escritos por la autora Xaphrin.
1. Calor

Como lo deje en claro aquí tienen la serie de one-shot BBJinx escritos por la autora y reina del multiship dentro del fandom de Teen Titans, Xaphrin. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución._**

* * *

 ** _Coqueteando con el desastre_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Calor_**

—Pero no quiero quitarme, eres muy cómoda.

Jinx empujo su hombro, tratando en vano de que el idiota se quitara sobre ella antes de que tuviera que recurrir a la necesidad de darle un buen puñetazo. Estaban acostados sobre la cama, mientras el ventilador soplaba una agradable brisa sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo. Ella miro hacia arriba, fijamente a esos brillantes ojos verdes, prácticamente desbordando lujuria mientras jugaba con el tirante de su sujetador.

Sin embargo Jinx tenía calor y lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima, por lo que volvió a empujarlo en vano.

— ¡Suéltame que está haciendo demasiado calor!

Él tan solo sonrió y levanto su cabeza hacia arriba, una gota de sudor resbalaba por la curva de su nariz lentamente como si se estuviera burlando, pues en algún momento esta caería sobre la frente de la hechicera de la mala suerte.

—Sí, lo sé.

Jinx simplemente gimió y frunció el ceño.

—Detente, Gar…solo quiero sentarme delante del ventilador y tratar de no derretirme con este tremendo calor.

—Mmm…entonces deja que te mantenga fresca…— comento el mutante para que acto seguido lamiera lentamente su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de humedad sobre ella.

Jinx no pudo evitar gemir, todo su cuerpo repentinamente comenzó a temblar mientras arrastraba la punta de sus dedos desde sus muñecas hasta la parte interior de sus brazos, con cada uno de sus roces, Jinx podía sentir como si una especie de calor interno amenazara con hacerla explotar. Ella acomodo un par de sus mechones de cabello rosa y nuevamente lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Chico Bestia se cernía sobre ella con esa estúpida sonrisa y esos condenables pero deseables labios.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Chico Bestia jugueteo con los pequeños ganchos de la correa de su sujetador, antes de separarlos y lanzarlo hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

—Bien…supongo que de todos modos ya no necesitaba llevar esa cosa— murmuro Jinx algo sonrojada.

Chico Bestia se limitó a sonreír, mientras colocaba pequeños besos sobre su pálido cuello, riendo entre dientes al saber que había ganado.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

El siguiente one-shot estará en unas cuantas horas, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer este fic y tomo comentario será bien apreciado.


	2. Celos

Y aquí con ustedes, el segundo capítulo de esta serie de one-shot entre Chico Bestia y Jinx. Espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución._**

* * *

 **Coqueteando con el desastre**

 **Capítulo 2: Celos**

— ¡Dejaste que coqueteara contigo!

—Era parte de la misión.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que tu misión era tocarla de esa manera?!

— ¡Solo estaba actuando!

Changeling abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y se quitó el anillo holográfico del dedo para después lanzarlo a la mesita de noche. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y miro a Jinx a la cara, sus brillantes ojos rosados lo miraban fijamente prácticamente maldiciendo su existencia mientras entraban a la habitación. Apenas había tenido tiempo de admirar la forma en que sus bellas piernas lucían con esos tacones antes de recordar que estaban peleando. Por mucho que quería pensar en sus largas y delgadas piernas (especialmente cuando estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura), tenía que ponerle fin a esta pelea o estarían gritándose durante toda la noche.

— ¡Me ordenaron mantener un ojo sobre ella durante toda la noche! ¡Esas fueron las órdenes de Nightwing! ¡Yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron!— grito Changeling mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo, mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la ex villana— Su no quieres que actué como un maldito casanova, háblalo con el cerebro de pájaro porque esto no es culpa mía.

— ¡Tu no necesitabas tocarla!— grito Jinx empujándolo mientras chispas mágicas salían disparadas de sus dedos. Con un insulto más acompañado de un gruñido, ella volvió a empujarlo de nuevo, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama— Tú la tocaste, Gar. ¡Maldita sea, casi la besas! Si yo no supiera lo que estabas haciendo, habría pensado que te la querías coger.

Changeling solo pudo suspirar de frustración ante la declaración de su novia celosa.

—Jenn...

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo en estos momentos!— amenazo Jinx rechinando los dientes mientras se subía sobre sus caderas, lo agarraba de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente— Es necesario recordarte que tú me perteneces.

Changeling comenzó a gruñir, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Él no le pertenecía a nadie y sabía que estaría condenado si ella continuaba pensado eso. Sus colmillos brillaron gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, pero ella no se asustó, ni siquiera se estremeció. En cambio, Jinx deslizo suavemente su entrepierna contra el fuerte bulto que rápidamente se había formado entre sus pantalones.

—Tú me perteneces a mí— susurro ella, mientras desabrochaba su camisa y arañaba suavemente su pecho, dejando un destello de su magia color rosa con sus dedos. Empujo con más fuerza sus caderas contra su erección, jadeando mientras sonreía triunfantemente— Siempre me has pertenecido.

— ¿Crees que yo te pertenezco a ti?— pregunto Garfield burlonamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la falda de su vestido, arrancando la fina seda de sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Gracias a sus instintos animales, Changeling podía oler su esencia escurriendo sobre sus pantalones. Era capaz de oler su ira acompañada de la lujuria. Gruñendo, apretó sus nudillos en contra de su clítoris y observo como la hechicera inclino su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Honestamente sigues pensando que yo te pertenezco a ti?— pregunto nuevamente mientras la apretaba con más fuerza, agitando su criterios para después acariciarlo hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse bajo su tacto. La pobre chica no podía parar de jadear y gruñir— Más bien creo que tú me perteneces a mí.

Jinx gimió nuevamente, entonces rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de sus pantalones, los desabrocho con bastante habilidad y saco su pene completamente erecto. Sin esperar un segundo, lo introdujo dentro de ella, jadeando fuertemente mientras el miembro entraba completamente en ella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella agarro su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con suficiente fuerza para extraerle algo de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, mientras se separaba para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nosotros siempre nos hemos permanecido el uno al otro, Gar. Nunca olvides eso.

Con esas palabras, ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente contra él, desesperadamente para recordarle lo que eran el uno para el otro. Changeling gruño, mientras trataba de igualar el ritmo de su amante, sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaban esa noche.

El uno al otro.

 ** _Fin_**


	3. Pasando el tiempo

Realmente disfruto continuar con esta traducción y es que después del BBRae, el BBJinx se está volviendo una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy y no se olviden de comentar.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Coqueteando con el desastre**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Pasando el tiempo**_

Estar esperando a que la compañía que manejaba su tarjeta de crédito la atendiera era un maldito dolor en el trasero. Jinx simplemente volvió a suspirar mientras se recargaba contra la pared y miraba el techo.

— _Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros. Por favor, espere en la línea. Usted es la vigésima cuarta llamada, espere a que uno de nuestros operadores esté disponible._

Gar se retorció sobre la cama, mientras miraba como Jinx fruncía el ceño de seguro escuchando esa mierda de que su llamada era muy importante. Estaba ansioso por salir de la torre e ir a su cita, pero Jinx tenía que hacerse cargo de esto primero. Suspirando, la hechicera de la mala suerte movió su mano señalando la puerta.

—Solo empieza sin mí, me pondré al día contigo tan pronto termine con esto.

—Pero no se puede comenzar una cita sin la otra persona, Jinx— explico Chico Bestia sentándose finalmente— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrás que esperar?

—Desgraciadamente hay veintitrés personas delante de mí, así que tal vez me atiendan en un par de horas.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acostó sobre la cama y pensó por un largo tiempo. En ese momento una pequeña idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió felizmente mientras se arrastraba lentamente sobre la cama hasta llegar con su novia. Comenzó a besar sus piernas desnudas mientras sus manos la acariciaban delicadamente, eso hasta que sus dedos encontraron los bordes de sus bragas.

—Bueno… entonces eso quiere decir que tendré que comer el postre antes de la cena.

Jinx levanto la ceja y al darse cuenta de lo que tenía planeado simplemente sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí no hay problema.

—Genial— susurro él seductoramente mientras deslizaba sus bragas por sus bellas y formadas piernas— Y mientras lo hago tal vez pueda encontrar alguna manera de pasar el tiempo ¿No te parece?

Jinx se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su entrepierna, dándole pequeños besos y lamiendo tiernamente la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando sintió como levantaba sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Mordiéndola un poco en ciertas zonas sensibles para después presionar su boca sobre su núcleo y darle a ella todo el amor que él le podía ofrecer. Jinx decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, tomo una de las almohadas esparcidas sobre la cama y la coloco detrás de su cabeza.

— _Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros…_

Jinx gimió en voz baja mientras sentía como su novio colocaba sus labios alrededor de su clítoris, agitándolo con la punta de su lengua. Jadeando, Jinx levanto sus caderas y las empujo más contra su boca y cerro sus ojos, mientras sentía como empezaba a utilizar sus manos para masajear su trasero.

¡Vaya forma de pasar el tiempo!

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Bajo las sabanas

Ok, creo que después de tanto tiempo siento que es hora de continuar con esta traducción.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Coqueteando con el desastre_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Bajo las sabanas_**

Jinx se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba el gran bulto bajo sus sabanas, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, acompañado de esa estúpida y maldita sonrisa adornando sus labios. Se encontraba apoyado contra las almohadas y la estaba mirando fijamente a la cara, mientras movía sus cejas en una pobre escusa de parecer sexy.

Sin embargo la hechicera no iba a caer nuevamente en ese estúpido truco, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón del porque estas desnudo en mi cama?

Chico Bestia se levantó y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, con aquella brillante sonrisa aun adornando sus labios.

—Ya deberías saberlo, Jinx…ya sabes que no puedo dormir en mi propia cama y también sabes que me gusta dormir al natural— explico Garfield mientras le hacia una seña con el dedo para que fuera hacia él.

—Todavía estoy enojada contigo— dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Si…— murmuro Chico Bestia algo triste—lo sé.

—Y sabes que todavía seguiremos peleados por un largo tiempo— explico Jinx mientras se quitaba sus botas y medias, mientras caminaba hacia la cama, disfrutando la sensación de la alfombra contra sus pies descalzos.

—Yo…lo sé— respondió Chico Bestia inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo— Lo sie…

—Sin embargo, creo que podemos preocuparnos por eso más tarde— dijo la hechicera de la mala suerte con una sonrisa, callando al changeling con su dedo— Después de todo, no es muy común que tenga a un chico tan lindo completamente desnudo en mi cama.

—O-oh…— fue lo único que pudo decir Garfield sin poder dejar de sonreír— Bueno…estoy completamente a tu disposición, Jinx.

—Me alegra oír eso— murmuro Jinx cerca de la oreja de su amante— Porque hay algunas posiciones que me gustaría probar y sería muy aburrido practicarlas yo sola.


	5. Día en la Playa

De nuevo traigo de la muerte esta traducción…además Xaphrin no tiene muchos one-shot y drabbles sobre esta pareja, así que a veces me espero a que suba más. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de esta historia.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Coqueteando con el desastre_**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Día en la Playa_**

Si alguna vez iba a ir al cielo, Jinx se imaginó que sería muy parecido a lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Tranquilamente cerró los ojos y suspiro relajadamente, recargándose sobre sus brazos y escuchando el sonido de las olas chocar rítmicamente contra la costa. Lamiéndose los labios, ella pudo saborear los restos de su bebida de coco mezclada con la salada espuma marida.

—Nunca te había visto tan relajada.

La hechicera de la mala suerte abrió los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha pudo observar a Changeling enjabonándose las manos con bronceador. Él tan solo le sonrió y recorrió sus manos por su espalda antes de desabrochar la parte superior de su bikini, haciendo que las correas cayeran en los costados. Delicadamente unto el bloqueador con sus manos y unos segundos después comenzó a darle un mensaje extrañamente sensual.

—En realidad…estoy feliz.

— ¿Tu…estas feliz? ¿En serio?— pregunto él deteniéndose un momento— Ahora creo que lo he escuchado todo ¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?

—A veces puedes ser un verdadero idiota, Gar— comento Jinx frunciendo los labios—Hay momentos en los que verdaderamente soy feliz.

—Lo sé— respondió Garfield regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y besando la parte trasera de su cuello— Realmente es agradable oírte decir eso.

La sonrisa de Jinx se hizo más amplia, realmente este era el cielo y él era su ángel personal. No es como si alguna vez se lo dijera, aún tenía una reputación que mantener.


End file.
